Talk:Story/@comment-72.186.21.16-20150104190808/@comment-72.186.21.16-20150105174530
Fazbear of the Freddy: This is Part 2 in my HONEST OPINION OF WHAT I THINK THE STORY IS!!! It has been many years, but they completed the new animatronics in 1987 and opened the place again. The Grand Reopening caused many people to come, but the murderer found out about this. He knew that he could now kill he could kill more children now. The place was opened, and many came, of course, including the murderer. The murderer went to the back room, and like he did many years ago he managed to crack open the door with a paperclip. He went in to use one of the old animatronics, he checked them all, but he relized something, these were the same children that he killed many years ago. Inside each of the animatronics were one of the dead children. He had to use a new suit, but there was nothing in the back except the older models of animatronics, he left the back room and locked it up. He went home and made a new suit. While this was happening, Toy Freddy was giving out cupcakes to some children, there were five children, but one didn't get a cupcake. This child got upset and ran outside because Toy Freddy didn't give him a cupcake. At the sametime, the murderer came up to place outside in his car. He got out of the car, the murderer was wearing a purple suit with eye holes. The murderer said to the child that his name was The Purple Man and he told the child to come with him into the car, for some reason the child went with him into the car, and got murdered in inside, the murderer put the dead child in the trunk, and went to a junkyard and threw the child into the junkyard, after putting the child in a garbage bag. He went home clean the suit, car, and trunk. He decided to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he took the children, that got cupcakes earlier, and took them outside and did everything that he did with the previous child. The children he killed this time were two brothers and two twin sisters. The child that didn't get a cupcake haunted Balloon Boy, the other children haunted all the other animatronics. The animatronics started acting very weird, the place went to lockdown. They had one last event, which was a birthday, where New Foxy or AKA The Mangle bit a child's fronal lobe. They then shut the place down after the party, and they said they might eventully reopen the place with a smaller budget, which they did, and they would remake the old models again. The animatronics in the back were burned to ash along the childrens' bodies. The toy animatronics were used for parts, and then they also were burned. The murderer took a break for many years, he waited a couple years after the new place opened this time. The new place finally reopened in 1990. The murderer decided to go back to Freddy's in 1993. To Be Continued... At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1993....